When I awaken From My Dream
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Haruhi is not who the hosts, herself, thought she was, who is she really? and why is death himself so interested in her well being? how well the hosts react to the real Haruhi and her true past as well as life style.
1. A Unexpected Visitor

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time after school --place Music room 3~~

Haruhi pov

While the twins do their act, Tamaki flirts with his guests, Kyoya writes in his dairy, Mori and Honey eat cake with their guests, i fall into the habit of smiling and nodding my head etc i find my mind wonder off to this morning.

(4;20am Haruhi's room)

(I wake with

the sound of Screams ringing in my ears

the smell and taste of blood all around me and on my tongue

and the phantom pains of broken ribs making it difficult to move around.

i was trying to remember what i was dreaming about when Uncle Ryoji rushes into my room having heard my cry of pain, when he asks me what happened i say calmly that I can not remember anything from my nightmare.

Uncle Ryoji nods his head and gives me a sad yet knowing smile as he pets the top of my head then leaves my room so that i can get ready for school even though it is not for another 3 hours.)

I am ripped out of my mind as I hear the door of the club room open i turn my gaze towards the one entering the room and i see a lean man looking to be about 30 years old.

With long gray/silver hair and a single braid on his right side long bangs blocking any view of his eyes, many ear piercings in both ears, long black fingernails and a long scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, he is wearing a robe which is pure black, skin tight black pants, over knee length black boots with many buckles, his attire also includes an incredibly long gray top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips, an emerald ring on his left index finger, a band of prayer beads around his neck, a chain with six mourning lockets around his hip.

The others in the room look at the man with open distaste, irritation, etc Mori and Honey look at the man with respect, interest etc i however i look the man with respect, curiosity, knowing, disbelief etc as the man ignore's Kyoya completely choosing to walk around him and towards me.

When he stands before me i offer him a resting place beside me on the couch which to the shock of the others he takes happily, and i say ; to what do i owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit today UnderTaker? ;.

UnderTaker smiles widely as he says ; do not play coy with me lass you know why i am here after all your the only reason as to why i would be in this place filled with bright colors and living people ; I sigh tiredly as i say ; he called you to check on me didn't he? ; UnderTaker Grins as he says ; yes yes he did but i didn't come here just to check on you i also come here to do two things the first one being to give you something that is very important to you and the second one is to see what happens after you have it within your grasp once more ;.

I tilt my head to the side in curiosity as i say ; what is it? and does it have anything to do wit-- ; i am cut off by UnderTaker placing a long black nailed finger softly against my lips as a silent way of telling me to stay silent as he says ; you'll find out what it is in a minute and yes it does have something to with you almost everything in fact ; i nod my head mutely as UnderTaker starts search his long robe sleeves for something.

Soon he finds what he is looking for in the form of a faded brown paper package with pale tan handspun string bindings, he places the package in my lap as he says softly ; go ahead and open it now ; i nod as i carefully begins to open the package with everyone in the room watching with baited breath.

As the last of the paper is torn away i see a red scarf which makes my heart almost stop from the mere site of it, i say nothing as i stand up and walk towards the large windows of the club room with the red scarf in my arms securely, my mind and see's clouded by feelings, image's and memories that I already know i won't be able to keep yet.

Everything is silent in the room so silent infact that the hosts and ladies are shocked when I begin to sing.

He lost his brother a mouth ago

His picture's on the wall, and it reminds me

When he brings me coffee, his smile

I wish I could be with him till my last day

Can't look back -- They will not come back

Can't be afraid, but time after time

it is like a nightmare, and it's pain for me

Because nobody wants to die too fast

Remember the day of grief, now it's strange for me

I can see your face -- i can hear your voice

I'm crying, missing my lover

I don't have the power on my side forever

Oh, where is my lover?, in this final hour

I'm standing alone today, calling out your name

Sie sind das Essen?und wir sind die Jaeger

Sie sind das Essen?und wir sind die Jaeger

Sie sind das Essen?und wir sind die Jaeger

Sie sind das Essen--Sie sind das Essen

Finally we march in victory, this is our first Gloria

Oh, my friend let's toast to victory when we meet again

In this beautiful, crual world so dark and frightening

Are we never to obtain a sign? Or a reason why we're still alive?

Someone once was calling out my name

But now i can't make out a single word

Is this the end we cannot mend?

We're slowly dieing

If we're here, despite the fear, we must keep fighting

We don't know what went wrong tonight

Everybody's got no place to hide

No one's left and there's no one to go on

All i know, is my is gone

Sing for reluctant heroes

Oh, give me your strength

Your lives are too short

Oh, where's my lover

I can see your face -- I can hear your voice

Now I'm standing alone today

Calling my reluctant heroes

And just as i predicted i become unable to remember the feelings, image's and memories that I received from the no my red scarf, soon the room starts to fade away as I begin to black out from the weight of being unable to remember.

UnderTaker's pov

After she finishes her song i notice that she is about to pass out from not being able to keep what's rightfully her's to begin with, and as she begins to fall towards the floor i waste no time in catching her in a bridal style carry, shocking the human children in the room.

However as i grab her bag i notice that the tall dark haired male along with the small blonde male on riding on his back/shoulder's are not as shocked at my speed, i smile knowingly at the two of them as i head towards the open window.

Then just see if the humans will have a heart attack, i jump out of the window and land gracefully onto the now cracked ground with my precious passenger still safety in my arms.

As i head towards the place where i am going i nonotice to my disappointment that none of the human children had heart attacks but i also notice that the tall dark haired male along with the small blonde haired male are trying really hard not to laugh at the stone still and shocked faces of the humans around them i grin madly at this fact.

I see Ryoji standing outside of his door with a grim knowing look on his face as he says softly ; so i guess that i was right in calling you this morning? ; I nod as i say calmly ; yes you must defiantly were right in calling me because now i know that we both can say for certain that she is going wake up from her dream very soon, and when that happens you remember what has to happen right? ;.

Ryoji gently takes her into his arms as he says sadly ; of course I still remember what needs to be done but makes it no easier for me because I love her like the daughter that Kotoko and I could never have, even if she refered to Kotoko as Aunt Kotoko and still refers to me as Uncle Ryoji in private, only when we are the company of others does she refer to Kotoko as mother and to me as father, and when she wakes up i shall continue to love her like a daughter even after what needs to be done is done ;.

I nod my head and give Ryoji a knowing look and sad smile as I say ; her awakening shall be sooner than you think so you should enjoy what little time together you still have with one another, because even i can not stop her from waking up from her own dream, you shall see me then but i fear we must say goodbye for now ;.

I wave goodbye to Ryoji as i begin to fade away from his view i see him cry a single tear because he knows as well as i that the gear's of fate stops for no one, be they man/woman mortal/immortal, even as death i myself can not cut tie's free from the vast web that the fate herself has handspun.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

I DON'T OWN THE SONG CALL YOUR HERO SO THAT MEANS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER! ;3

And i would like to give a special thanks to Amalee Leeandlie for inspiring me to make this fanfiction,

because of the aswome way she sang the song call your hero, and also for her incredible singing voice thanks ;3


	2. I Can't Tell you

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time 12:07 --place Haruhi house ~~

Haruhi pov

When I wake up i find that it's lunch time and i see a red scarf which makes me feel strange, however before I can figure out why Uncle Ryoji knocks on my door as he says : Haruhi the boy's are here ; i inwardly groan at the fact that i well have to call uncle Ryoji father not because I don't care for him, but because I just can't do it, calling him uncle instead of father is safer for the both of us, and every time I try to call him father i get this feeling of lose, so i shall continue to call him Uncle Ryoji in private but for now i have to refer to him as father until the boy's are gone.

So with that thought in mind I get dressed in a long sleeve white shirt, black pants and my red scarf around my neck and as i walk by my mirror i notice that my brown hair is becoming darker in color, i ignore this in favor of going into the living room where I see the hosts and uncle Ryoji glaring at Tamaki who is tied up.

I shake my head at this as I say ; what are you guys doing here and why is tamaki tied up ; uncle Ryoji says ; that little pervert was trying to go to your room so I tried him up ; i smile slightly at his over--protectiveness and as Kyoya's glasses flash he says ; Haruhi who was that man who took you away from the school you seemed to know him very well and why were you singing as if you have had to live though akin to hell ; uncle Ryoji looks at me as i give a bitter ghost of a smile and I say calmly ; i really do wish that i could tell you guys who he is and the why, however I can't do that i **can't** tell you ; i give uncle Ryoji a meaningful look to which he nods his head slightly.

And i leave the living room much to the hosts dislike then I leave the house by going out my window, and soon i find myself running down a old and worn pathway worn down by time.

Honey's pov

I know that Takashi noticed it too because the way that Haruhi walk both into and out of the living room reminded me of a well trained warrior's walk, but before ether Takashi or i can say anything to her she's gone, i see Ryoji go towards the front door still dressed like a man instead of a woman he then turns towards us as he says ; so boy's do you want to see where Haruhi went off too? ; i nod my head along with the others.

Soon we find ourselves in very dense part of the forest, however the thing that bothers me the most is the fact that Haruhi is kneeled down in front of a grave,

as she says ; i am sorry that I could not be here yesterday something important happened however i well tell you what happened after i make good on my promise to sing for you on the anniversary of your death until the day i can no longer stay here ;.

The other host's and I stay silent hidden away in the bushes, while Ryoji is leaning against a tree with his red hair covering his eyes from view while he smiles a mournful yet gente smile, as Haruhi begins to sing

 **Shailoh shailoh... yatreet ka...**

 **(Great Wolf Great Wolf... you're safe...)**

 **Shailoh shna otvit ka...**

 **(Great Wolf.. I will protect you...)**

 **Hahla Hahla... ahlah hah...**

 **Shailoh... washnee Fortee ney...**

 **(Great Wolf... rest your soul...)**

 **Shailoh shailoh... yatreet ka...**

 **(Great Wolf Great Wolf... you're safe...)**

 **Omen nio hah...**

 **(Give in to sleep...)**

 **Shailoh shailoh... yatreet ka...**

 **(Great Wolf Great Wolf... you're safe...)**

 **Shailoh shna... otvit ka...**

 **(Great Wolf.. I will protect you...)**

 **Hahla hahla... ahlah ka...**

 **Shailoh... washnee fortee ney...**

 **(Great Wolf... rest your soul...)**

 **Shailoh shailoh... yatreet ka...**

 **(Great Wolf Great Wolf... you're safe...)**

 **Shailoh shna... otvit ka...**

 **(Great Wolf.. I will protect you...)**

 **Hahla hahla... ahlah ka...**

 **Shailoh... washnee fortee ney...**

 **(Great Wolf... rest your soul...)**

 **Shailoh shailoh... yatreet ka...**

 **(Great Wolf Great Wolf... you're safe...)**

 **Omen nio hah...**

 **(Give in to sleep...)**

As Haruhi stops singing i watch quietly as Ryoji wraps his arms around her shoulders and rests his chin on the top of her head as Haruhi says softly ; Tell me do you think she regrets it? ; Ryoji hmmmm's then he says gently ; no little wolf i do not think Kotoko regrets her choice ;.

I go almost stone as i watch Haruhi shed a few tears as she says gently ; guys you can come out now ; i move towards her and Ryoji along with the others as i say ; Haru-Chan how did you know we were here? ; she smile as she says ; do you think you guys could get past me without my noticing especially today? ; I smile happily as Takashi smirks slightly while Kyoya's glasses flash as he writes in his dairy, the twins and Tamaki run around yelling about the fact that Haruhi found out we were listening/watching/following her.

And Haruhi smiles as i wonder what else she is hiding from us weather knowingly or not, but i do know that no matter what happens both Takashi and I shall follow her until the end even should the others turn against her.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

I DON'T OWN THE SONG Cheza's song SO THAT MEANS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER! ;3


	3. To Strike Deal With Whom The Devil Fears

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time 10:34am --place water park ~~

Haruhi pov

I watch Honey swim while Mori takes a break and i drink some water as i choose to ignore the fact that Tamaki and the twins forced me to come to Kyoya's family's water park.

Then out of no where Tamaki slips on a banana peel and hits a totem-pole and next thing I know I'm racing towards Honey along with Mori at our top speeds Mori slips on a banana peel thus sending him sliding away from Honey.

And I jump in after Honey and put his head in my chest as I wrap my arms around him to keep him safe from the raging waters as we are thrown down stream at high speeds the last thing I remember is pain in my ribs and i know instantly that my ribs won't just be phantom pains anymore as I pass out to a world of darkness.

When I wake up to a panicked Honey shedding tears over my soaked and still body I reach my hand to touch his tear stained cheek as I say in a watery yet hoarse voice ; don't cry i am still alive, injured but alive no the less so please don't cry, smile for me so that I have the strength to stand with you once again ; he blinks twice and smile's a teary smile but a smile non the lease at me and I get up and stand ready to make the journey with him back to the others, and I was however correct about my ribs as i feel them i can that they have come very close to breaking again.

I ignore this and voice in the back of my head telling me that i need rest in favor of putting my hand on Honey's head as I say to ; Mitsukuni its **Not** your fault that I'm injured or the fact that we are in this jungle, if it's anyone's fault its **Tamaki's** he hit the totem pole so don't feel sorry for us, you should take pity on him because Unc--Father is gonna kill him this time for his foolishness ; he giggles and I pick him put him on my shoulder's hold him still by his legs as I walk towards the others or the **exit** , as i continue to ignore my ribs as the pain gets steadily worse.

Suddenly I hear movement to my right and I move my hold on Honey so that he is in my arms as I say in a coldly voice ; come out now and you get to leave here alive ; I see the metal of guns turned towards me as I hear a male say ; give us the child and come with us quietly or we will be forced to use deadly force ; as police men step out of the trees and I can see that their all part of Kyoya's family's police force, I growl dangerously at them and jump into the trees with Honey still in my arms, but not before getting shot in the right leg I run in the trees as the solider's follow after us on the ground.

However as i jump from tree to tree i soon feel a very painful pop in my ribs and i have to bite down hard onto my lip to keep from screaming out in pain, some of my blood most have fallen onto Honey's cheek because he says in a tone of fear ; H-Haruhi your bleeding! ; i don't answer him because of burning pain in my right leg and ribs.

But i pay almost no attention to this as i see Mori walking towards the solider's un-knowingly along with the others following him, and my first thought is " **Shit!** their all going to get hit in the cross fire if i don't do something and quickly" so with this in mind I jump off the tree towards Mori with Honey still in my arms, then as soon as possible i push Honey careful into Mori's arms, while i quickly go up to one of the solider's take his knife then knock him unconscious.

I act on pure instinct and as i take out solider after soldier i begin to change back into my true self, but most in importantly i begin to remember Eren, Armin, Annie, Levi and Hange as well as who i truly am, and as i face the last solider i remember everything that has led to this moment, and i remember how i got here to the past **/( please go watch seasons one though two/three of the anime if you have not already, because I really don't want to put all of it in the story Thank you ;3 )/.**

(16 years ago and a day trost district )

( As I use my 3d VME to get to the highest place in trost district my mind goes to the fact that Eren doing special training with Annie in their titan forms, while Armin is being tortur--trained by Levi to help his speed and power, however as i reach the top of the highest place in trost district there is very bright flash of light and then nothing.

I find myself in a room with coffins of all kinds, shapes, sizes and colors however the coffin that catches my gaze the most is the black, silver, and dark green coffin i walk towards it but as i go to open it i feel a clawed hand on my shoulder as a male voice says in a amusement ; well look what i found in my lovely shop a little wolf ; i turn my gaze towards behind me and I see Death himself looking back at me and i say calmly ; is this coffin mine? ; Death smiles a wide fanged smile as he says happily ; aren't you a sharp little wolf yes my Dear that coffin is indeed yours, however i have a deal for you one so that you won't have **possibly** ever use your lovely coffin and plus, it well also be a good deal for you Mikasa, your mate Eren, your brother's Armin, Levi, their mates Annie, Hange and myself ; i go to draw my blades only to find them and the rest of my 3d VME gone.

Death laughs happily as he says ; **hahahaa!** leave it to you to try and **kill** Death and as much as I would love to play with you my little wolf, i am afraid that we must get down to business, so can you strike a deal with the one the devil fear's ; i look at Death with a predatory gleam in my black/silver eyes as I say ; are you truly sure that he doesn't fear me more ; this gain's me a gale of laughter from Death.

And he smiles insanely as he says proudly ; you my dear little wolf would indeed make this Death, my other self Chaos and our mates Fate, War one incredible daughter, and that is apart of this deal of our's, the first part being you is that you go to sleep and Forget everything about you and your current life, then i well have my other self Chaos turn you into a child, then i well take you to live with a close friend of mine until you wake up from your dream, then after you wake up and regain all of your memories i well blood adopt thus turning you into a full blooded okami youkai, and last but not least I well send you back to where you belong and thus back to Eren ;.

I pace back and forth in front of my coffin as i say ; and why would i want to become a okami youkai or your daughter ;.

Death smiles like the bloodthirsty predator he is and says gleefully ; because my little wolf if you became a okami youkai you well be able to take the form of a giant wolf with fangs and claws three times sharper then those blades of yours and unbreakable, however the best part of those fangs and claws is you can still use them in your humanoid-youkai form, which for a okami youkai is basically a much better you with, wolf ears, tail and claws, heightened sense's of hearing, taste, eye site, healing, strength and speed, your appearance won't age past late 20s early 30s ever not even if your true age is say somsome where around the 2;000s, and you can turn others into okami youkai although sometimes the people you turn won't always be okami youkai like you, because it depends on many number of things like their soul, personality, blood, etc, with also means you can turn your mate and pack into youkai, so little wolf what do you say is it a deal? ;.

At the news of my being able to turn Eren and the others all doubt is gone as i say ; I'd say you've got yourself a deal however your not the one who the devil fears most, because I am the one whom the devil truly fears the most, so when do get this started? ;.

I know that if Death's smile could get any bigger it would split his face in two, however he still smiles even as he kiss's me on the forehead gently and says softly ; right now my little wolf, and i promise to send you back to your own time soon after you wake up, so good night Mikasa ; those are the last words i hear before I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up i am in a forest but the two things i notice the most is one i am 4 years old and two i can't remember everything before waking up here, who am i? then a twig snapping behind me makes me turn my gaze towards the sound, and I see lean man looking to be about 30 years old.

With long gray/silver hair and a single braid on his right side long bangs blocking any view of his eyes, many ear piercings in both ears, long black fingernails and a long scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, he is wearing a robe which is pure black, skin tight black pants, over knee length black boots with many buckles, his attire also includes an incredibly long gray top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips, an emerald ring on his left index finger, a band of prayer beads around his neck, a chain with six mourning lockets around his hip.

The man walks towards me slowly i look at him curiously and he returns the my look with a curious look of his own, as he says calmly ; well now what's a little pup like you doing all the way out of alone ; i tilt my head to the side as i say softly ; do you know who i am mister Death ; he looks shocked at my calling him Death for some odd reason, however he smiles insanely as he says happily ; well well aren't you a sharp little wolf pup you **still** instinctively know who i am ;.

Death smiles as he picks me up like a parent does their child wait how do i know that? however i find that i don't care at the moment as I look into Death's yellow/green eyes filled with pride, caring and warmth yet still mostly hidden behind his long gray/silver bangs as he says softly ; i may not able too tell you who you are at this moment in time, however i shall keep my promise to the older/real you for you to return to your own time, but when you go to sleep this time you won't remember any of this or who i really am, not until the day comes for you to wake up from your own dream, but i promise you now little pup that i shall be with you when you wake up, so for now good night my little wolf pup ;.

Before i can say anything he places a gentle kiss on my forehead and the last thing i see is his sad smile and i hear a voice that doesn't belong to Death as the voice says ; **Fight!** **If you win you live. If you lose you die. If you don't fight you can't win!, so Fight!** ;as everything goes dark. )

\--present no time change--place water park--jungle--

Still Haruhi's pov

As Eren's word's return to me, my slight shaking from my injuries stops, I'm in complete control and i can do anything again, with my transformation into my real complete, i charge towards the last solider in front of me aiming to kill, however just before I can finish what they started, there is a flash of silver and black that switch's places with the solider in the moment that my knife breaks the skin of the solider's chest.

I stand completely still as the pain in ribs and right leg skyrocket, as i try to figure out why someone would be stabbed in the place of a stranger, however my thoughts are short lived, as i hear a familiar laugh as the person i just stabbed in the chest instead of my original target says in great amusement ; **hahahaaa!** leave it to you my little wolf to **try** to kill me twice, however you can **try** until your heart is content, **after** your now fatal wounds heal ;.

I glare at Death's scarred face and the insanely happy smile on it, as i drop my blood stained knife as i begin to cough blood because of my broken ribs which have stabbed my lungs, i then fall towards the jungle floor because my injured right leg can't hold me up any longer.

However before I can hit the ground Death catches me in his arms then holds me much like he did 16 years ago, like a parent does their child and i hear a voice say gently ; i guess that you'll be leaving me sooner than i originally thought ; i turn my gaze towards the one speaking, and i see Uncle Ryoji dressed as a man as he walks past the boys and towards Death who still holding me in his arms.

As he stands before me with the boys behind him i give him a small smile as I say ; I'm afraid so Uncle Ryoji however the time that I spent with you and Aunt Kotoko is precious to me, but I'm not Haruhi Fujioka i never really was because she was a dream and I am Mikasa Ackerman am no dream, ; uncle Ryoji's smile's a cold-bitter smile as he says ; i know, because after everything that happens, all dreams must come to a end ;.

Uncle Ryoji soon begins to walk away from Death, the boy's and me, and towards the exit never once looking back at me, because we both know if he does then his own dream shall never come to a end.

 **Because after all,**

 **This world is cruel and merciless,**

 **But it's also very beautiful,**

 **And it's home.**

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	4. All Dreams Must Come To An End

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time 29 minutes after last chapter--place water park ~~

Mikasa's pov

As Death heals my injuries the boy's are talking angery among themselves, but i don't care at the moment as i say calmly ; Death where is my gear/weapons and when are you sending me home ; the boy's freeze at the words weapons and home while Death chuckle's as he says ; now now my little wolf your just bitchy because you want to see your mate, but to answer your question your stuff is in your closet at Ryoji's soon to be former home ; i glare at him as i say coldly ; why is my stuff there wouldn't it have been easier to keep it at your house or the shop ; he says nothing only smiles madly as finishes healing me.

I stand up ready to leave however when I am about to take Death's hand the boy's rush over as Honey says ; Mika-Chan wait Takashi and I want to fight beside you ; i look into each of the six boy's eyes and three of them have what it takes to be loyal not to humanity but to their one's they fight beside because I see the eyes of a fellow loyal solider, the other three however when i look into their eyes i see the eyes of humans who well even harm those close to them to get what they want, but i know that those who are like that always get what's coming to them in the end.

So i hold out my hand as i say calmly ; if you really want to leave your freedom and riches behind, to become Titan fodder an live in a cage ; all six of them join hands with Honey holding mine as i hold into Death's hand who gives me a knowing look but says nothing as he takes us to where my stuff is being kept at.

The others wait in the living room while I go get dressed in my clothes, 3d VME gear and weapons, i see Death come up behind me in the mirror and he puts his hands on my shoulder's as he says ; my little wolf it is time for me to blood adopt you thus changing you into a okami youkai then i well send you back with those four human male's and the two inu youkai male's, i know that you saw the look in three of eyes three of the humans, so i also know that i don't have nothing warn you nor remind you as to what well need to be done at some point in time ; i nod my head as i turn to face Death with a predatory smile on my face.

He pulls out a goblet then cuts his palm as he pours three vile's of blood along with his own into the goblet i use a knife to cut my own palm and when my blood falls into the goblet the blood turns dark red in color with black swirls, Death drink's first when i drink the rest their is a flash of light, and i feel burning pain all over me but i don't scream in pain because I am too busy watching myself in the mirror transform from a human into a okami youkai.

My black hair lengthens until it is the same length it was before i cut it for training, i grow black wolf ears and a long black wolf's tail razor sharp fangs and claws, and i feel stronger, faster my eye site and sense of hearing/smell are much sharper then before, and after my transform is finished i gain blood memories from Death, his other self Chaos, their mates Fate and War, the memories tell/show me everything I need to survive as a youkai, fighting in both youkai-humanoid and beast forms and how appear to be human, how to lead a pack into battle and in day to day life, how to turn others into youkai by choice, how to heal others with blood etc, i see Father Death smile at me as he says gently ; are you ready to go home ; i nod my head happily while i follow him out of my soon to be old room.

When we get into the living room i may appear human again but i can instantly tell that Honey and Mori are the two inu youkai male's that along with Kaoru are loyal to me because i can feel a pack bond with the three of them, the other three i don't feel anything from and i am not surprised considering the looks in their eyes, however i do nothing but i out stretch my blade towards the six boy's as i say calmly ; I'm going home but don't worry i shall see you all after your training is complete because you can't stand beside me on the battlefield but until then don't die ; i nod my head towards Father Death and with a wave of his hand all six of them gone to join the long training against the Titans with the know how to try and survive in my true world.

I give Father Death a small smile as i feel myself begin to fall and i open my eyes i see that i am but in my world in Trost district i use my 3d VME gear to hold on to the very same place i was last time i was here before i had been given the deal by Death by the information that he put into my mind it has been almost 6 years since my disappearance so that means the boy's are done with their training, but I keep my mind on the pack bond's i share with Eren and the other's and to my happiness all of them are alive.

I begin to free fall when i think " my dream has finally ended, I'm coming to find you Eren " and i look at the full moon reach the highest point in the night sky, as i continue to free fall happy to be home because there is nothing for me in any other world as i know that Eren is still alive here.

Death/UnderTaker's pov

I walk slowly towards Ryoji whom is kneeled down in front of Kotoko's grave in the forest with endless bloody tears going down his cheeks, i stand behind him but he doesn't turn my way as he says in a hollow voice ; **i am both sorrowful and happy that She has returned to her true home, but i am thankful that she doesn't have to see this, after all the time has come for my own dream to end, has it not? ;** i still do not say anything not even as Ryoji slowly begins to fade away as he stands up still facing towards his wife's grave.

When his fading reaches above his heart area, he turn's to face me and i see what i have always seen him as, a man with claw marks on his face with his throat ripped out by what looked like fangs, Ryoji continue's to cry bloody tears even as he says softly ; **Thank you** ; Ryoji says his last two words to me just before he fades away completely.

I pull out two flowers the first a Forgot Me Not the other a hydrangea then i place them on top of the gravestone as I say ; no thank you ; while i slowly walk away with the full moon as my only companion for now.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	5. Reunion

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-3 hours after last chapter--place unknown ~~

Mikasa's pov

It's been three hours since my arrive in my real world and as i follow my pack bond with Eren and the others i soon find myself outside of the humans cage near the Titans forest with the roar of Eren's Titan form coming from within the forest.

However before I take a step into the forest i hear the roar of the beast titan so without wasting anymore time i transform into my beast form that of a very large wolf with pure black fur and gray eyes then with a loud howl i am running into the forest battle field.

And what i see before me on the battlefield makes my eyes turn crimson with rage because i see Annie unconscious in her titan form with a older looking Armin is working on cutting her out knowing that the two of them are safe from the large amount of titans in the forest around them because Levi and destroying any titan who gets to close.

I am ripped out of my thoughts by the beast titan's roar as it charges Eran who is laying on the ground trying to stand up even though he no longer has legs and i give one final howl as i charge towards the beast titan tackling him to the ground as i snarl dangerously with bared long fangs.

I hear the now human Eren say "what the hell!? a titan sized wolf just saved my life but why?" i don't give him a answer as i use my fangs to bite down hard into the nape of the beast titan's neck thus killing him, then with the death of the beast titan the other titans leave to find easier prey as i give a loud victory howl.

i turn my gaze towards Eren and the others as i lay down to get a better look at them so i turn my gaze towards Armin first, and i see that he is taller than before and his hair is slightly longer now reaching slightly past his shoulder's his hazel eyes now hold a inner coldness yet he still looks at me with a almost predatory gleam in them as if he knows who i am even while in my beast form, but i pay almost no attention to this fact as i turn my gaze towards the unconscious Annie in his arms.

She is almost the same as the last time but her hair is also longer however the thing I notice the most is the long scar ruining from her left temple ending at her collarbone and i know just from looking at the scar that it was made not by a titan but by a human.

Hanji begins laughing in a crazy way as she looks at me and me turning my gaze towards her only makes it worse but I choose to ignore this in favor of looking her over and i see that she hasn't really changed all that much, my thoughts are into pieces by Levi as he puts wraps his arm around Hanji's waist preventing her from rrunning towards me in all her craziness.

I see that Levi has gotten taller his hair slightly longer but his gray eyes are almost the same as my own, however these thought's vanish as soon as I see Eren walking towards me.

And as Eren walks towards me i notice that he has changed the most out of everyone here well maybe except for me, i see that he is a head taller than my human form, his hair is longer then Levi's or Armin's ending just above his upper back but i see something that makes me want to kill everone in the humans cage because Eren is missing his right eye and around his empty eyehole are burn marks along with scars but when I notice the very well hidden warmth in his blue left eye as he looks at me.

I can't help but to give a happy yet soft howl when Eren comes to stand in front of my left eye as he says in disbelief "how? we all thought that you were dead so how are you here Mikasa?" i transform into my okami youkai humanoid form gaining gasps from everyone but Eren because he has his lips on my own as he kiss's me so there for he is too busy doing that to gasp like the others are.

We break apart for air then with a light blush still coloring my cheeks i say "i missed you too Eren and it's a very long story one that can wait until we are safely in the tallest tree" everyone nods their head's as we use our 3d VME gear to fly towards the tallest tree in the Titan forest just as the sun starts to set soon giving rise to the moon.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	6. If your bored mess with their head's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time 4;31am place titan forest~~

Mikasa's pov

I watch the Titans on the ground below trying to claw their way up too our tree branch as the others think about my story of another world, my other life, my dream, i turn my gaze away from the Titans towards Eren who has his arms wrapped gently around my waist with his chin resting on top of my head as he says calmly "i can safely say for everyone here, that it doesn't matter to us that your a different species then what you were 6 years ago, because the only thing that matters to us is that you came back to us, and to me, Mikasa please never leave like the way you did 6 years ago i can't lose you a second time, because the first almost killed me however i know that if it happens again i won't be able to survive" i feel a single tear roll down my cheek as i say gently "Eren i promise you that I'll never leave again but i need to know if you well become my mate, so Eren well you?" he says nothing as he nods his head slowly.

I waste no time as i bite down hard into the place were the neck and shoulder meet thus leaving my mate mark and i feel Eren do the same to me as who pass out to walk though one another's memories leaving the others to keep guard over our bodies from both titans and humans alike.

When i wake up i notice that Eren is now a okami youkai like i am, except i see that Eren now has white hair that reaches down to his mid-back his white wolf ears are relaxed while his long white wolf tail is warped around my waist as he holds me close, i hear Levi clear his throat before he says calmly "i hate to ruin the moment but the rest of us want to know if you well turn us into youkai, so Mikasa well you?" i nod my head as i leave Eren's embrace making him pout slightly but I try to ignore it as i make my way towards the others.

Soon after Armin and Annie, Levi and Hanji mate mark their mates i find myself watching as they transform into youkai Annie, Hanji and Levi all become okami youkai their hair grows a little longer and their hair color change's, for Annie her hair becomes a deep golden color as do her wolf ears and long wolf tail, for Hanji her hair becomes the same color red as blood as do her wolf ears and long wolf tail, for Levi his hair becomes a storm gray color as do his wolf ears and long wolf tail.

However when I turn my gaze towards Armin i notice that he did not become a okami youkai like the rest of us, no because instead of a wolf he became a fox, a kitsune youkai to be exact and his hair color changed to the same color as a moonless night as did his fox ears and long fox tail, i turn my gaze once more towards the Titans below in case they try anything while everyone is unconscious.

\--time 7;52am place trost district--

As the others and i make our way towards headquarters in our human forms with only change to them being hair color, i see a familiar head of blonde hair heading their as well with five other familiar male's.

And i almost grin the same grin that my father Death is so famous for but i keep my face blank, as a plan hatches in my mind a plan that sure to be interesting to watch unfold and i don't waste a single minute as i silently signal the others to follow my lead and do just that as we use our 3d VME gear to fly towards headquarters without letting the six male's know that we were ever behind them to begin with.

When we arrive at headquarters we head straight for the office of Dot Pixis the garrison commander and one the only human's that all of us still trust that still breaths, and as we stand in front of his desk while he stares into my gray eyes i know that it was the correct choice in coming to him instead of another human.

The commander smiles almost smugly as he says calmly "My my look the six of you what happened to change all of your hair colors and their lengths so drastically, would you be so kind as to answer me that Ms Ackerman?" i hear the door to the commander's open and as six different pairs of footsteps sound in the room i say calmly "Sir! the change's to the six of us were due to one of Hanji's latest experiment's using lightning and my last name is no longer Ackerman Sir it is now Jaeger" six gasps of shock sound in the room at my words none of which are the commander's.

Who gain's a glant of joy in his old eyes as he says evenly keeping in mind of six new comers in his office "i see well then that means their congratulations to be said in light of this fact now isn't there Mr and Mrs Jaeger?" both Eren and i salute the commander as we say together "Thank you very much Sir!" and then without another word the six of us walk past the six frozen forms of the former host club leaving them behind with the commander.

i smile a ghostly smile as i hear a screen of denial coming Tamaki and i think to myself [It's so much fun messing with the boys heads] as the sun reaches the highest point in the sky.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	7. Why draw lines in sand, just use blood

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *"now! "* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

~~-time 6;51pm place trost district~~

Honey's pov

I know that Takashi, Kaoru and me are happy that Mika-Chan is back with her lover now husband and a youkai now as well, but Tamaki, Kyoya and Hikaru are not happy with the fact that they can't have her for their own wife not anymore, however i can't help but to feel that they are going to betray us today just to get what they want.

And i can feel it the line's of the battle field between us shall be drawn in our own blood before the day is done but at least the battle between us won't last forever because only one side can survive while the other die's so with these thoughts in mind I lead Takashi and Kaoru to where Mika-Chan and her pack are staying to tell them of the battle, one that is all to soon to come knocking on their door.

Mikasa's pov

I am ripped out of planning a course of action against the three traitors by a knock on my door soon i open it reveilng Honey, Takashi and Kaoru i move a side to allow them enter into my house as i close and lock the door behind them.

After Honey tells the others and me his fears about the three traitors i give him a grin as i say calmly "i was just planning a course of action against them when you three came here, and it's simple really we simply wait for them to came to us then don't waste time in talking we just kill them short sweet and to the point, after all why draw line's in sand when you can draw them in blood instead" everyone nods their head's agreeing to my plan now all their is left to do is wait.

It's not long before their is another knock at my door and i silently signal the others to get in their positions as i open the door this time reveilng the three traitors i move a side to allow them enter into their soon to be deaths.

I stand in the middle of the living room as the three traitors sit in a half circle around me as i say calmly "Now to what do i owe for you to visit me just before i leave for out side of the walls with the other's in the scout elite team, for a classified mission" with the signal said the three man team of Eren, Levi and Annie ready their blades as they wait for perfect moment to strike their prey dead.

And they don't have to wait long as Tamaki says "Haruhi the three of us think that you made a huge mistake in marrying Captain Jaeger, since the first day that we saw Captain Jaeger which was on gradation day the day we pick our place in this world, however when i saw Captain Jaeger who standing behind captain Levi while he spoke, but Captain Jaeger watched us coldly with a dead look in his single eye and though out the times that he has been seen since, so i regret to have to inform you Haruhi, but i think that dangerous dog you choose as a husband needs to be put down but don't worry your pretty little head you can marry one of us" and with the words put down said, the three traitors don't even have the time to draw their blades before their head's are on the floor of my living room making a bloody mess.

\--time skip 3 hours later place titan forest--

Mikasa's pov

Eren carefully wraps the red scarf that he gave me all those years ago my scarf as the Titans below us eat the remains of the traitors and i think to myself as the moon begins to rise making the air colder than before but I don't care about the cold because i am happy with the fact that i am home now after all when you wake from your the place you have left to is home.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3

This is the last chapter but I well **not** be making a sequel to this story


End file.
